Cavitation is related to the formation of vapor bubbles in a fluid control application such as a pump or valve. When fluid flows through a restriction, velocity increases and pressure decreases causing vapor bubbles to form. Once the fluid flows through the restriction, the fluid flow decelerates and the pressure recovers, causing the vapor bubbles to violently collapse. In a water pump, for example, cavitation detection is necessary for several reasons, including preventing damage to the pump and pump components such as seals, reducing acoustic noise and insuring proper flow levels. Typically, various types of sensors, such as water level, flow, turbidity or pressure, are used for cavitation detection purposes. Sensors, however, add complexity and cost.
The present invention addresses shortcomings associated with the prior art.